Ou quand Tosen ne savait pas viser
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Ichigo est invité à Las Noches pour une petite... Fête qui risque fort de se transformer en orgie... YAOI ! Attention, venez lire, à vos risques et périls ,)


_**Bien le bonjour chers Bleachiens ! **_

_**Today, je vous présente le cadeau que j'ai fait à Lauren pour son anniversaire: un... yaoi bien dodu et bien... Rating M !**_

_**J'vous le présente en espérant que ça vous fera rire et que ça va vous plaire et vous faire rire :x**_

_**Bonne lecture, désolée pour les fautes et tout ça, gros bisous et n'hésitez pas à reviewer. ;) **_

**Disclamer**: les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**_Warning:_**De grosses conneries sorties tout droit de mon imagination... Débordante ?

_**Rating:** _M (attention aux âmes sensibles !)

* * *

Ichigo marchait paisiblement dans les couloirs de Las Noches. Aizen l'avait invité lui, ainsi que tout le Gotei 13, les Vizards et les Espadas, et tous avaient répondu présent. Le rouquin ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre, mais dans le doute il avait quand même caché son zanpakuto dans son haori (quelque part entre ses fesses), vous savez comment sont les traîtres : difficile de leur faire confiance. Enfin bon, Ichigo était quand même venu « pour prévenir du danger et partir en mission d'espionnage » soit disant, mais surtout parce qu'Ichigo n'était pas indifférent aux charmes d'Aizen et de ses Espadas (pas tous évidemment ! Aaroniro était un peu trop… Tentaculaire pour lui par exemple). Mais dans l'ensemble, ils étaient plutôt pas mal. Il pensait particulièrement à Nnoitra, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra, sans oublier Gin, Hallibel peut-être, et surtout, surtout Aizen. D'un côté Ichigo trouvait ça vraiment dommage d'être attiré par le plus grand méchant de la Soul Society car ils seraient bien obligés de s'entre-tuer un jour ou l'autre, mais d'autre part il y voyait un petit côté excitant : fricoter avec une personne qui essaiera et que vous essaierez de tuer rajoute une dose de drama et de passion non négligeable.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le rouquin n'avait pas vu la personne qui lui bloquait le passage, et fonça droit dans Yammi en forme libérée qui du se pencher presque aussi bas que terre pour apercevoir la douce chevelure du roux.

- Yo Yammi ! Quoi d'neuf ?

- Chigo ! Bah Aizen t'attend c'tout.

- J'te l'ai déjà dit, moi c'est Ichigo ! Mais bon… J't'en veux pas, on peut pas tout avoir. T'as du troquer le peu d'intelligence que t'avais contre toutes ces pattes là…

- Hey ! Joue pas au con avec moi Shinigami ! Tu gagnerais pas !

-Je sais mec… Bon maintenant je vais te contourner et passer parce que tu bloques un peu tout.

En effet, derrière Ichigo, une longue file d'attente s'était formée. Le shinigami remplaçant prit même pas la peine de demander à Yammi pourquoi il créchait en plein milieu de ce couloir, il savait que l'Espada 0 n'était pas très futé et qu'il lui arrivait souvent de faire des choses intrigantes… Il se contenta de balancer un Getsuga Tensho dans le tas, décalant juste assez Yammi pour pouvoir passer. Quelques murs avaient été détruits dans le feu de l'action. Bah, peu importait, c'était juste un peu de ciment et de peinture après tout ! Il enjamba les débris et continua son chemin à travers le dédale de couloirs, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour signer quelques autographes et saluer les personnes qu'il connaissait.

Quelques minutes et de nombreuses poignées de mains plus tard, Ichigo arriva enfin devant le bureau d'Aizen. Il était seul dans le couloir, tout était silencieux. Le rouquin toqua trois fois à la porte. Pas de réponse. Ichigo commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. L'autre mille-pattes lui avait dit que l'ex-capitaine l'attendait. C'était quoi ces conneries ? Il n'était même pas là, et tout ce que voulait le roux c'était s'envoyer en l'air avec Sôsuke au moins une fois avant de le saigner comme un porc ! Etait-ce trop demandé ? De rage, Ichigo donna un puissant coup de pied dans le battant de bois qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. « Oh merde, la porte ! j'suis un boulet ! » Grogna Ichigo tout en essayant de réparer une latte qui pendait lamentablement vers le sol, en vain. Ichigo soupira. « Bon, au point où j'en suis… » Il pénétra dans le petit bureau. C'était un bureau tout simple, avec des murs blancs, une longue table en bois d'ébène, une chaise s'apparentant plutôt à un trône –simple nous disions donc- et une montagne de réclamations auxquelles Ichigo jeta un œil : « Changeons la nourriture de la cantine ! » « Pour qu'Hallibel arrête d'utiliser ses atouts sur les Arrancars responsables de la trésorerie ! » « Apprenez à Tôsen à viser la cuvette parce qu'on en a marre de patauger dans sa pisse ! » Et d'autres titres chocs du genre.

Le regard du shinigami remplaçant fut alors attiré par un petit objet brillant au fond de la pièce. Le Hogyoku… Autour de ce dernier se trouvait une sorte de vitrine agitée de faibles ondulations. « Un portail spatio-temporel ! S'émerveilla Ichigo. Je ne pensais pas avoir la chance d'en voir un un jour, enfin en dehors de Star Trek j'veux dire. » Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il porta la main à son cœur et en une sourde prière : « Que la Force soit avec moi ! » Hurla-t-il avant de sauter à travers le portail. Seulement il glissa, s'accrocha comme il pu à ce qu'il trouvait mais tomba la tête la première. Il s'évanouit sur le coup.

A son réveil, Ichigo ressentit d'abord une vive douleur au niveau de sa boîte crânienne. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut aveuglé par une lumière très blanche. Au début, il paniqua, ne savant pas où il était, puis tout lui revint d'un coup : le Hogyoku, le portail, et la putain de flaque qui l'avait fait tomber. En effet, il devenait urgent que Tôsen apprenne à viser. Il se redressa en position assise en se tenant la tête à deux mains et jura tout bas alors que quelque chose attirait son attention. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'effroi. Il s'était accroché à quelque chose en tombant : le Hogyoku, qui gisait à présent à ses pieds… En mille morceaux.

« Mais c'est du toc où quoi ? Ca peut pas se briser aussi facilement cette merde ! Hurla-t-il, paniqué. Bon, bon, calme toi mon vieux, il y a toujours une solution… Toujours une… YATAAAAA ! »

Ichigo se releva d'un coup, les poings en l'air. Son regard était tombé sur un couloir. Enfin ce n'était pas très compliqué de le repérer puisqu'il était juste en face et qu'il était sombre, et que le reste de la pièce était vide et blanche. De toutes manières, où que ce couloir débouche, il était le seul espoir du pauvre roux qui s'y engouffra corps et âme. Ses pas résonnaient étrangement sur le sol lisse et semblaient ricocher sur les murs et se perdre dans l'obscurité. Ichigo se sentait mal-à-l'aise. Il ne savait pas où il était ni où il allait et il était presque sûr que personne ne le chercherait et qu'Aizen aller vouloir le tuer lorsqu'il aurait appris sa mésaventure. Quoiqu'Aizen allait vouloir le tuer de toute façon… Le roux frissonna et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il s'était enfoncé si loin dans le couloir qu'il n'arrivait plus à voir la pièce où il était plus tôt. Et devant lui, il faisait toujours aussi sombre. Ichigo tomba à genoux, désespéré. Mais alors qu'il allait frapper le mur à coups de bankai pour se défouler, il entendit des rires lointains et de la musique. Il colla son oreille contre la paroi. Le bruit venait bien de là… Il dégaina alors vraiment son sabre et avec sa magnifique VF hurla « BAN-KAI ! » Il lui sembla qu'à ce moment, les rires redoublèrent… Sûrement un effet d'optique sonore (logique…) Il balança avec la rage du désespoir un Getsuga Tenshõ surpuissant qui détruisit le mur avec une facilité déconcertante. Ichigo sourit avec fierté avant de se rendre compte que les parois étaient en carton-pâte… Son visage se décomposa mais il reprit vite contenance en voyant le monde qu'il y avait dans la salle qui jouxtait le défunt mur. Avant de redevenir pâle, ou verdâtre, ou les deux… Dans la vaste pièce qui ressemblait à un ensemble de piscines comme des termes ou des onsens, il n'y avait pratiquement que des gens qu'il connaissait. Et nus qui plus est ! Oui, complètement nu. De Grimmjow (3) jusqu'à Aizen en passant par Ulquiorra (3 ?), Hallibel et même… YAMAMOTO ! Ichigo eut une soudaine envie de vomir et de crier devant tous ces corps qui se frottaient avec indécence.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là bande d'abrutis ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est la guerre oui ou merde ? Et vous Genryusai, vous pensez pas être trop vieux pour ce genre de choses ? C'est dégueulasse, j'y crois pas ! »

Aizen se leva du trône sur lequel il était encore assis quelques instants plus tôt et se dirigea à pas lents et mesurés vers Ichigo qui sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil alors que ses yeux détaillaient le corps d'Apollon qui s'approchait. Il voyait la fine mais pourtant bien présente musculature rouler sous la peau légèrement bronzée et humide, les cheveux bruns s'envoler souplement à chaque pas, la bouche étirée en un léger sourire, le tout peignant un tableau plus que sensuel. Et soudain Ichigo se sentit fier d'être l'objet de convoitise d'Aizen, d'être son ennemi juré, d'être si important pour lui. Puis il se figea. Il venait de voir ce qui pendouillait entre les cuisses du beau brun : une machine de guerre, presque aussi longue que son zanpakuto. Ichigo déglutit difficilement. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir s'il aimait les garçons ou les filles, il y allait au feeling, mais là… Il avait mal aux fesses rien que d'y penser. Cependant, malgré lui, il sentit son sexe se tendre douloureusement dans son caleçon trop serré (oui, on porte des sous-vêtements en dessous des tenues de Shinigami) Il essuya ses mains moites sur ses cuisses après avoir lâché son zanpakuto et dénoua lentement la ceinture qui fermait son uniforme. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit de douces mains lui enlever ses vêtements derrière lui. Il se retourna, très excité mais débanda rapidement en voyant que c'étaient les mains de GENRYUSAI qui le caressaient tendrement ! Il repoussa violemment l'ancêtre qui s'effondra au sol, inconscient dans un bruit sourd. Tout le monde soupira d'aise. Dès lors, des tonnes de mains et de corps en ébullition s'abattirent sur Ichigo qui se retrouva bien vite complètement nu sous les sifflements et regards admiratifs des autres. Au début il se sentit très gêné, rouge comme une tomate, les dents et les poings serrés, le regard fuyant. Mais bientôt il se détendit et commença à gémir sensuellement, puis à toucher les corps devant lui, à masturber, sucer, peloter, mordre même, enfin tous ces verbes peu romantiques. Il prenait son pied comme pas permis. Parfois il se sentait pris, violemment ou plus doucement et il jouissait, sans s'arrêter, sa tête tournant dangereusement alors qu'il voyait toutes sortes d'étoiles. Il eut même droit à un traitement spécial avec Aizen et sa tractopelle. Ce fut sûrement le plus beau moment de sa vie. Il sentait Sôsuke se retirer complètement et revenir brutalement en coups rapides et puissants qui leur arrachaient des cris stridents. De plus, l'ancien capitaine tentait de donner encore plus de plaisir à son roux en le masturbant au rythme de ses vas-et-viens.

Lorsque tout le monde eut atteint l'orgasme au moins une dizaine de fois et que les souffles se firent extrêmement difficiles, l'orgie s'arrêta et la joyeuse compagnie se rhabilla avant de revenir dans la salle principale blanche dans laquelle Ichigo avait atterrit quelques heures plus tôt. Aizen s'approcha de ce dernier, lui attrapa la nuque et lui colla un dernier baiser torride avant de lui souffler sensuellement « Dis-moi Ichi, où est le Hogyoku ? On en a besoin pour revenir à Las Noches. »

Le roux sursauta à ces mots et se décomposa. Le regard de l'ex-capitaine devint alors glacial et le Shinigami ne put cacher sa faute plus longtemps.

« -Ah oui… Le… Le Hogyoku… En fait euh… Il… Euh… Il s'est cassé quand je suis tombé et euh… Je… J'ai perdu les… Les m-m-m-morceaux…

- PARDON ?!

- J-je crois qu'on est coin-coincés… Mais c'est de la faute à Tõsen aussi ! Il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à viser ! »

Tous les visages (meurtriers soit dit en passant) se tournèrent vers lui et Ichigo sentit sa dernière heure approcher. Tous s'écrièrent alors en même temps :

« Ichigo Kurosaki ! Cette fois on va VRAIMENT te tuer ! »

FIN

* * *

_**Alors alors ? :B**_

_**A bientôt j'espère, bisous !**_

_**Clo' **_


End file.
